


I'll Take Care of You

by KingHelios33



Series: Helios' Apex Legends AU Drabbles [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Also they're engaged, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Discord, Late at Night, Mirage just loves his gf and partner so much, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: It's pretty late, and with Mirage having Wraith and Bloodhound in his arms, they're bound to fall asleep. But he doesn't mind. He loves them both dearly.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's been a bit, but it's early in the morning and I wanted to finish this up.  
> I've had this one in the works for a bit and have been in a Miraithound mood lately. I love this ship a lot and want to write more sweet stuff for it. This one was inspired by a headcanon I talked about in the Apex Discord I'm in!  
> Hope you guys enjoy and I had a lot of fun writing this!

The moon rose higher into the sky above the household where the legends stayed, trees leaves shaking in a small breeze. The clouds floated high overhead and a few of the night time creatures skittered around.

Within the household, out of the touch of the city, a hologram was on in the living room, and on the couch sat Wraith and Bloodhound on either side of Mirage. The day had run pretty normally, what with the next Apex Games not taking place for another week or so. The nine had done their daily routines within their home and had decided to have dinner together before watching some things on the holonet. Lifeline was the first to turn in, saying that she needed to get up early to go into town. Pathfinder and Octane followed soon after, and Bangalore, Gibraltar, and Caustic had gone to bed within a few more minutes.

This left the trio to sit on the couch, watching various shows flash by on the screen. The three had been spending a lot of time together, but they were engaged after all. 

Wraith jolted a bit as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She made a small grunt, catching her partners’ attention. Elliott chuckled. “Seems like someone’s tired,” he noted.

A small nod was given. “Yeah, but… I don’t want to go bed yet.” A yawn escaped Wraith’s lips as she scooted closer to her boyfriend. 

Bloodhound, sitting on the other side of the trickster, chuckled softly. “The whispers usually keep you from tiring, Wraith. I’m surprised.”

A small smirk. “Well, ever since I’ve been with you guys, they seem to be letting up a little. I usually only hear them in the games.” She nuzzled into Elliott’s side. “Seems like you two really are helping keep me sane.” 

Mirage smiled widely, his hands moving to run through his partners’ hair. His fingers on his right hand caught on loose curls in Bloodhound’s hair, while the fingers of his left hand glided through Wraith’s dark locks. He then moved his hands back down and put his arms around them both. “Well, what can we say? Keeping you happy is our speco--peci--spec--our job!”

Wraith snorted and lightly nudged him. Bloodhound smiled again and nodded in agreement. “Yes. We love you dearly, Wraith, so anything we can do to help you with your mental state is important.” The hunter suddenly let out a yawn, their tongue uncurling a bit like an animal.

Mirage gently rubbed their shoulder. “Uh oh, not you too,” he said in a teasing tone.

They smiled. “Well, it’s been a busy day today, Elskan.” They gently put an arm on his back, trying to get closer to him and his warmth. They and Wraith were always cold, but Elliott was pretty warm, so cuddles were imminent when they slept together or needed some time with him.

The trickster looked at the tracker and skirmisher, his expression soft. He loved his fiancees so much. He still wasn’t sure how he fell in love with them in the midst of everything he had to do, but he couldn’t be happier. He pondered a bit on his confessions of his love to them, mind wandering.

*****

“Elliott… is that true,” asked Bloodhound, taking their mask off, brows raised and eyes wide.

Wraith, having just told his big secret to them, looked to him with her blue eyes moving around, looking a little flustered.

Mirage didn’t know how Wraith had found out about his feelings, he had tried to keep it on the downlow. But somehow, she had discovered that he didn’t have feelings for just Bloodhound. He also had feelings for her and she had called the tracker and the trickster into her room to discuss this.

Mirage sighed and nodded slowly. “Yes, Hound… it’s true. I… I really like both of you. I really do.” He seemed to be shaking. “I just… didn’t know how to tell you.”

Wraith put a hand under her chin in thought. “Elliott… you act like having a crush on two people isn’t good or acceptable.”

“Because it wasn’t where I come from,” he stated, his voice shaky. “On my home world, in my home place, you couldn’t exactly be with anymore than one person. It was seen as unacepa--unacceb--ah, damn it.”

“Unacceptable,” Bloodhound finished for him.

“Yeah, that, thank you.” He put a hand to the back of his head. “I just… with the way people were around me, I felt that… if I said I was in love with both of you, even while being with Bloodhound, I would just… you wouldn’t look at me the same way anymore.”

Bloodhound and Wraith looked to each other with thought in their eyes, as if communicating without saying a word. Mirage felt himself sweating.  _ “Oh, god,”  _ he thought.  _ “They both hate me now, they hate me and now, Hound’s gonna think I’m some freak and break up with me. Incoming in three, two--” _

Suddenly, Wraith and Bloodhound took his hands, the tracker running their thumb over his knuckles and the skirmisher kissing him with all the reverence one would show to royalty. His eyes widened and his heart thundered in his ribcage. “What…”

Wraith chuckled, and oh, how that sound made his heart flutter. “Elliott, you know… you don’t have to live by such social rules anymore, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“She means that… if you want to be with us both, you can certainly do so,” Bloodhound stated. They smiled at his surprised expression. “It’s actually a common thing on other planets. It was certainly not odd to see back home for me.”

“Yeah, and I’ve heard stories from Ajay and Octavio that they see it a lot and even have some friends who have more than one partner.” Wraith kissed his hand again. “It’s not a bad thing, it’s just how some people live. And honestly? We wouldn’t mind living that way with you.” 

Elliott looked at them with great surprise as he watched them hold his hands, Bloodhound’s other hand entwined with Wraith’s. He listened as they spoke again. 

“Elliott, we’re in a place with different social constructs. We may be seen as… a little different than others, but we should not care what others think. What will matter is that we love each other and we will take care of each other.” The hunter smiled and looked to Wraith, than back to him with a smile.

Wraith nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we just have to love each other and be kind to each other. As long as we love each other, that’s all that matters. Besides… we both really like you, too.”

Mirage nodded slowly in response. Maybe this would be a good thing after all.

*****

“Thinking about something, darling?”

Bloodhound interrupted his train of thought and he snapped out of it to look down at them. He smiled softly and ran a hand along their hair. “Yeah, just… thinking about how we fell in love and got together.”

Wraith nodded. “Yeah… I’m so glad we did. I don’t think I would be as happy as I am if I had never met you two and gotten together with you. I love you guys so much.” She nuzzled into his side again.

Mirage chuckled and watched her as her breathing slowed a bit, her eyes slid shut, and she was soon asleep against him. He turned to Bloodhound. “She’s out, Houndie.”

Bloodhound smiled. “Than perhaps we should be getting to sleep.”

Elliott nodded, thinking for a few minutes. Maybe he should move and take her to bed, than bring Hound to bed too. But he really didn’t want to disturb her. Maybe he could just--

A small snore caught his attention and he looked to see that Bloodhound was now asleep against his side. Seems like both of his partners had decided that the best place to be was right at their boyfriend’s side.

Elliott gently moved and stood, taking Bloodhound into his arms first, carrying them to their shared bed. Once they were lying down, he went back for Wraith and laid her down as well. He turned off the lights, climbing in between them and pulling up the covers to their chins. He smiled as he took them into his arms again. He loved them, they loved him and he didn’t know why he was so lucky to have such wonderful partners. All he knew was that he’d take care of them, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, I know I had a nice time writing it. This ship is so cute.  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
